


Delta

by linatrinch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Mental Link, Multi, TFA Compliant, almost a Sense8 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatrinch/pseuds/linatrinch
Summary: The force flows through them. Surrounds them, binds them, connects them, leaving their fates forever intertwined.It would be beautiful if not for the war. Instead of basking in the companionship, they find themselves coming together to fight for their common cause: Peace. Freedom. Love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That summary is terrible and will probably get changed at some point. Anyway, this fic has been on my mind for over a year. You can blame Sense8 for being the primary inspiration. But, I got an ask on tumblr for a force sensitive Finn and Poe fic, so I decided to just finally write this thing. It's going to be very long, I think.
> 
> About the tags: It's going to be canon compliant with TFA, but I figure I'll still be writing this come December. It will be a Rey/Finn/Poe fic later, which is why it's the primary relationship tag. I considered tagging for all of the ships, but I think you get it. Lastly, I'm tagging for things that I know will happen, but stuff may pop up. I'll tag as I go and let you know at the start of the chapter if there's a new warning to be aware of. As always, if you want me to tag for something I missed, just let me know.
> 
> I've never written for a polyromantic relationship before. I'm going to be mindful of everything I do, but please let me know if I happen to get anything twisted. In the end, I'm excited to begin this.
> 
> Works that inspired this fic: [The Tides of Mustafar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7639633/chapters/17393929) by buckstiel and the [Home Out In The Wind series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/468505) by bomberqueen17. Definitely check those out if you get a chance.
> 
> Okay. Here we go.

Back in the Republic, Poe had once told the doctors of his...  _condition_. He had been worried about it back then. Worried that it was fatigue or maybe even PTSD. They grounded him for two weeks while the psych crew looked him over, but nothing changed. The higher-ups began considering a discharge, so he started lying.

The visions were gone, he'd told them. He hadn't seen an endless dessert or a cold starship in days. Of course, they didn't believe him, so it was another two weeks of testing before they gave in.

But the visions hadn't stopped. He was still worried. Even so, when they were occurring, he still had total control and knowledge of himself in reality. It was less like blacking out and more like being in two places at once. Or sometimes three places.

It didn't happen all the time and it never lasted for long. Try as he might, he couldn't control it. He would be lying in his bunk, roll over, and find himself swinging in a sand covered hammock. Sometimes he'd be walking to the mess hall on Hosnian Prime and pass by a window filled with stars like he was somewhere in deep space.

They only ever lasted for a few seconds before they were gone again.

Then Muran died, and Poe met Leia Organa.

“I see it in you,” she had told him affectionately after his first mission for the Resistance.

He blinked and played coy. “See what?” though he already knew. Her acknowledgment merely confirmed his old suspicions that he really didn't feel like facing. He was a pilot. That's all.

“It's just a touch,” Leia continued with a little smile, “but I see it.”

“I have visions,” he blurted out, and that had gotten her attention. Once he explained them, though, she just shook her head and assured him that they  _weren't_  visions. They were something else, something she didn't know about. Again, she lamented about how dearly she missed her brother.

Poe had never met Luke Skywalker but he was really beginning to miss him, too.

A month or maybe more passed by, and the visions suddenly began taking a much stranger turn.

He didn't know what was going on – couldn't describe the feeling he had when they happened – but he was beginning to find more control in them. It wasn't just a passing scene or a sudden feeling. It was happening to him. It felt much more  _real_. It was starting to scare him a little.

One morning, he had been elbow deep in repairs on his X-Wing, sitting on top of the back engines, when suddenly his hands were plunged into water instead of wires. He was holding a ratty cleaning brush in one hand and a rotor coupling that looked like it had been manufactured sometime before L'ulo was born in the other. And, not to mention, his X-Wing's engine was filled with dirty water. He had blinked hard at it and jolted when someone yelled at him in a language he'd never heard before. Suddenly, he was sitting in the baking hot desert under a thin cloth acting as a tent, a bowl full of wires on the table and a clearly angry being at his side.

He jumped back and found himself straddling his X-Wing again, all of the water and angry beings gone and replaced again with reality.

He clamored down and all but ran away.

The next time it happened was much stranger. It was nearly a week later, well after his anxiety over an X-Wing filled with water had dissipated. He had been walking the halls on base again, going to his bunk or Command or somewhere that he totally stopped thinking about when the scenary gradually changed. The gray stone walls became chrome metal, and he found himself walking in time like he hadn't done since basic training and following several people in the line. These people were wearing familiar white armor and very memorable helmets that clearly took many design cues from the days of the Empire.

Beside him, people – Stormtroopers – were marching the opposite way, flowing beside him like cogs in a machine.

His eyes landed on a Stormtrooper passing him by, and he felt the other look back at him even through the mask. They walked by each other, turning and craning their necks to keep looking.

“Eight-seven.”

He snapped his head forward, but the Stormtroopers and chrome walls were gone, leaving him back alone on the D'Qar base.

That's around the same time panic started setting in.

* * *

FN-2187 swallowed hard and kept pace, not saying anything back to Nines after the sharp tone. It wasn't like he could just pass off the fact that he had nearly broken formation. Everyone had seen him do it. Talking again, even to thank his squad mate, was not at all a good move right now. He brushed it off like nothing had happened, dreading the moment when his superiors would inevitably call him into a disciplinary meeting.

The worry over the potential for future punishments, however, wasn't his biggest problem at the moment.

He had had small sights before. X-Wings flying over trees taller and greener than the ones on Starkiller base. A level horizon stretching out as far as his eyes could see. He never reported them. He didn't want them to stop.

But this was the first time he had seen someone. Well, that wasn't accurate. He had seen people before. This was the first time someone had seen  _him_. Not talking at him or looking through him, no. This man had looked at him, had held contact with him. They had been alone, walking down a hallway made of light gray stone, so FN-2187 had stared back.

That clearly hadn't been the right thing to do.

Later that evening, as expected, he was called in for discipline. The problem was, he didn't have a great excuse for what happened. The truth certainly wouldn't fly.

“Why were you distracted today, FN-2187?” Captain Phasma asked him, a medic standing beside her with their arms clasped behind their back.

He wished he could wear his helmet to these sorts of things. He wished he could hide. Saying the wrong thing could result in reconditioning and possibly losing all of those sights. “It was an error on my part, Captain,” he answered briskly, staring straight ahead. “I had thought I had fallen out of time with my fellow troops and was making sure I kept formation. It won't happen again, Captain.”

She stared at him, the silence making him more anxious than anything else that had happened that day. Eventually, she nodded. “Very well,” Phasma relented. “See that it doesn't. You're dismissed.”

“Thank you, Captain,” he answered, gratefully putting the helmet back on, and finally walking out.

There was a part of him that said he should really be more worried about the sights and visions he had been getting for the last few years. But in truth, he looked forward to them. They were always so lush and colorful. Maybe not always happy, but they were at least different. He also didn't feel so alone when they came. It felt like he was experiencing something  _through_  someone else. Weird but strangely nice.

The new one was a little upsetting, though. It had never happened like that, and he'd never seen that man before.

FN-2187 wondered if the man was somehow important or just another random sight. Surely the contact they had held meant something. Though it was very clear that the man wasn't part of the First Order. In fact, none of FN-2187's sights seemed to have anything to do with the Order. The X-Wings sometimes had the Republic's logo on their wings. Sometimes he could see the tail end of an Empire-era Star Destroyer sticking out of dunes of sand in the distance. Those were the only relations to the war that he had ever seen in the sights.

So the man wasn't in the First Order. He hadn't dressed that way either, come to think of it.

The problem was that he couldn't control the sights. They just happened. He couldn't find the answers right now. All he could do was wait.

So FN-2187 waited. He pretended to be asleep in his bunk surrounded by the rest of the FN corps. He washed off in the communal sonic showers quickly and efficiently, not looking towards or making eye contact with any of the troopers around him. He ate quietly in the mess hall, staring down at this plate of rations. He took to the simulations like a man deprived, carrying his team through to the finish with exemplary marks. He went on marches, listened to the daily morale speeches, carried out his duties in sanitation, ate dinner, and eventually found himself pretending to be asleep in his bunk again.

The cycle continued for only three days before his next sight found him. He had been standing at attention with the rest of the FN corps during the daily morale speech, sixth row and eighth column. He was grateful for his helmet once again as the scene changed but tried to be mindful to not move around this time.

The heat proved that he was back in the desert again, but the sun wasn't beating down on him. The air tasted of rust as he tried to figure out where he was. FN-2187 stood alone inside of, what he could only guess, was a hangar bay in the very same Star Destroyer that he had seen on the horizon before. It was like a whole other reality from this perspective. The ground was sloped, the TIE Fighter in the corner was missing half of its casing, everything was rusted over, and pieces of the ship's hull had broken away to let in some light from the outside.

A girl stepped up beside him, no older than himself with cloth wrapped over her head, leaving only her face exposed. She was staring ahead of him, and he looked to find himself back in formation with the FN corps.

“What is this?” she muttered lowly, but the sound practically echoed in both settings.

FN-2187 turned his head only enough to see her, trying to keep as still as possible to not give himself away. She turned to look fully at him. Again, she  _looked_  at him, just like the man had done before.

The speech must have concluded as the Stormtroopers erupted in one short burst of a cheer to signify their loyalty. He hoped they didn't notice that he was half a second late in joining them.

When the cheer was over, the girl was gone.

* * *

Rey didn't like to question the things she saw. They weren't hurting her. They weren't really bothering her. So what was the problem? Why did it matter?

She liked to believe that they were something like lay overs from her past life, from before her family handed her over to Unkar Plutt. Sometimes it was incredibly clear that they weren't. A part of her was curious about what they were, but the rest of her was hungry, so that problem was put on the back burner.

They never became an issue until she found herself working on a fully functioning starship instead of scrubbing a part she had found roughly two hours ago. Other people had noticed her reaction to the change. For that next week, everyone wanted to use the stalls ahead of her, which was pretty detrimental. It took days for them to get over what really amounted to nothing.

The next time, she was thankfully alone. She had never seen a Stormtrooper before but she had seen plenty of their helmets in all of the wreckage. At the very least, she knew what they were. The sight of them all standing together like that, so  _many_  of them, and that one that she could swear had looked at her-

That was the first time the visions had ever actually scared her.

She left the wrecked Star Destroyer with what she had already found, realizing she desperately needed some fresh air. The sandy expanse really didn't do much to level out her anxiety of the situation, though, so she just set to work instead. She could probably get a portion and a half or so with her findings so far. That wasn't too bad for a day's work.

Rey pushed the Stormtroopers from her mind and took the speeder bike back to Niima Outpost. She cleaned the parts, sold them for the best price she could manage, and continued on with her day. Generally, no one really talked with her, so she had to fill the silence of her mind with work and survival. And maybe a few runs on the old flight simulator she had found.

Things continued that way for a few days, constantly trying to get the thought of visions and other worlds out of her mind.

Then she met BB-8.

The droid – an admittedly adorable little astromech – had somehow managed to worm its way into her living space. Whenever she asked it how it got on Jakku (because it was too clean to belong to anyone on the planet), or who its master was, or what its primary use was, all she got was an apologetic <Classified.> Either it belonged to someone fighting in the war or all of its configurations had been screwed up at some point.

She had had a strange dream the night before. Something about a village being destroyed and blaster fire everywhere. Someone died in front of her, though she couldn't remember what they looked like. Only how badly she had felt about it. It had been scary but it was only a dream. The only reason it reoccurred to her was because BB-8 looked so familiar, as if she'd seen the droid before.

Had she? Did she ever see something like him in her visions? There was one nearly constantly filled with starcrafts of every sort. Perhaps she had seen astromechs there, too.

BB-8 rolled to the old Rebel pilot doll she had made years ago and cooed with sorrow at it.

Maybe her visions weren't just visions.

She flinched away from a pain in her temple and turned to find herself standing in a much darker room. “What's going on?” she asked aloud, her eyes landing on a man strapped to a chair and a being cloaked in black standing over him, arm reaching out to his face.

The man looked at her, his eyes filled with confusion and fear. Then the pain got worse. She felt like her head could split open, that she was being gutted alive, that she was dying. And she blacked out.

* * *

FN-2187 had no idea what the hell was happening. All he knew was that he couldn't stay there anymore.

More importantly, he now knew that his visions weren't fantasies. They couldn't be. Not when the man was  _real_.

“Ren wants the prisoner.”

He had found one of them. He wasn't about to let either of them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is going to be long. Ugh.
> 
> Anyway, we'll cover a recap of TFA in the next chapter then hopefully be able to move on to the actual story in the chapter after that.
> 
> This is going to be such a wild ride. I'm not sorry. Thanks for checking it out!
> 
> (inb4 that's not how the force works)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is back. Quick warning that there'll be very small spoilers for TLJ in this fic, but nothing major. It's not even compliant with ep VIII in the least. Just settings and stuff.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

Something inside of him knew that Poe wasn't dead on Jakku. He couldn't describe it, but Finn was never really one to hang and rely solely on the idea of hope. He was a practical and logical person. He made his own hope. Poe being dead should have been terribly obvious.

But it wasn't.

Did he grow attached that quickly? Could he not process the fact that what he saw through Poe's eyes was all gone? They never even got to talk about it.

It was one of the few times in his life that he wanted one of the visions to take him, but they never came. Instead, he found the second person, the girl in the desert wasteland, Rey. And she had known him. She said that she had seen him and Poe together, had seen them crash.

Then it was just one thing after another. Though he could feel that Rey desperately wanted to reach out for Poe as well, neither could get past the fact that he had to be dead despite the fact that he just _couldn't_ be. But then they were split up, too, so-

Finn found Poe again on D'qar and, though his visions through Rey had stopped, the ones through Poe began again. They planned an assault on Starkiller, to save the Resistance, to save Rey. And they still didn't talk about it.

He found Rey. He fought Ren. And then- Then- He remembered what happened next but only vaguely and-

Everything was just so confusing now.

He watched himself- Poe. He watched _Poe_ walk through the Resistance's hangar and out on to the busy tarmac, making his way to the Millennium Falcon. He knew that it wasn't leaving yet, that it wouldn't leave for some time, so it didn't feel like another goodbye. Either way, he walked up the open ramp and looked around in an almost awe struck wonder.

He had never been inside of _the_ Millennium Falcon before. Except... he had.

“Poe?”

He blinked, turned, and walked to Rey in the Falcon's main living quarters. She sat in the booth, tools spread out around her on the seat and the table, with half of the flooring taken apart. Not an unfamiliar sight, though her smile was appreciative and new. “I was beginning to think you were scared to come in here.”

“That's definitely one thing I'm feeling right now,” Poe replied, though he was much more excited than nervous or even afraid. He nodded at the work site in the flooring. “What's up?”

Rey gave a long and put upon sigh. “The hyperdrive.”

Never really worked right in this ship, did it? He very nearly _giggled_ in delight. “Need help?”

Her smile grew and she stood. “Couldn't hurt.” Rey stretched and hopped back into the crawl space, Poe not far behind. “It never works right, but I think I know what's wrong this time,” she continued, pointing at the far side of the space. “Can you get that wiring correct while I fix it here? If I fix one before the other, they just break all over again.”

“Sure,” Poe chuckled, wiggling his way behind her and to the offending bundle of wiring. Gods above, the things he could do to this ship. It definitely needed some looking after if the wiring job was anything to go by. The fact that they were _tangled together_ made him simultaneously thrilled and overwhelmed. Regardless, he found the problem and began to properly get it all under control, thankful for the tape Rey kicked his way as soon as he needed it.

“Did you talk to him about it?” she asked just as he was finishing up.

He wanted to deny that he knew what she was talking about. He wanted to deny and act like a fool about everything, but shame washed through him at the thought. Poe didn't want to hurt either of them by denying it. “No,” he said simply, the joy of being in this ship leaving him in an instant.

Rey sighed again but at least not in any depreciating way. Thankful enough for that, Poe tucked the wires away and tried the lever next to him, watching the red blinking light on the panel turn into a solid green. That done, he backed away and sat down in the crawlspace beside Rey, resting his arms on his raised knees.

“Is he here right now?” she asked quietly, almost like she didn't really want him to hear. “I can't feel him.”

“Yeah,” he answered simply, too afraid to start doubting himself now. Though, it was stranger than before. It used to be a sort of two way give and take. Now, it was just- “My back always hurts when he's here.”

“Mine, too.”

But Poe couldn't _feel_ him. It was nearly terrifying. “I told people once,” he admitted. “They thought I was crazy. _I_ thought I was crazy.”

“We should tell people now,” Rey said, and he knew she was going to say that. “We have proof. It must be the Force. It has to be... It must mean _something_. Leia would believe us.”

But he didn't _want_ the Force. And besides, she already knew about his visions. She just didn't know that they were _here_. “We tell people and then what?”

“We get answers,” she said reasonably. “We find out what it is, what it could mean. Maybe we could even learn to control it. I don't know about you, but when I'm trying to climb the hull of a Star Destroyer, it's not the best time to find myself suddenly in the cockpit of an X-Wing. I'm sure it's not great vice versa.”

He grimaced. “Not the best.”

“Then let's tell Leia.”

But it _was_ the Force. He knew it was the Force. He also knew that he was nothing against Kylo Ren, that he never experienced any other signs of being attune with the Force in his life. _Maybe_ Leia would have an idea, but the only person they could count on to know anything would be Luke. “I can't leave,” and she knew what he was talking about. “I can't leave the Resistance. And one of us should be here for- for Finn.”

“I'm not leaving until he wakes up,” she said stubbornly. Poe just looked at her. “I'm not.”

“It's been three days.”

“I don't care.”

“Rey-” She turned away from him to stare a hole into the floor paneling. He continued regardless. “We don't know how long or if-” No. He couldn't even _think_ that. “We don't know how long this could take and the galaxy needs Luke Skywalker now. It's bigger than the three of us, and you're the only one that can bring him back.”

“I don't think I am.”

Poe frowned but really didn't want to get on that argument. “It's not like you'll really be gone, you know.”

“This is the first time we've actually spoken,” she mentioned suddenly. “Face to face, I mean. I want that. I want him here, too.”

“He is here.” But no sooner were the words out of Poe's mouth, his vision began to fade and his limbs started to feel numb.

No, that was- That wasn't Poe.

But it _was_ Poe who quietly gasped and fluttered his eyes closed. “He's leaving.”

Rey grabbed Poe's hand and they held each other, like they were both holding on to Finn until-

Until he couldn't feel them anymore.

* * *

A breeze fell across him as he stepped out of the Falcon.

No. As _Rey_ stepped out of the Falcon and walked out onto a beautiful island filled with green hills and surrounded by a dazzling ocean. Finn stood beside her, between her and Poe, and caught her sad smile.

Poe grabbed his hand, and Finn could see him sitting on a chair in a familiar medbay, but not through his own eyes.

“Don't worry, buddy,” Poe whispered quietly. “It'll be okay.”

* * *

He had seen a few other things, but only fleeting, never as long as the conversation on the Falcon. And they were nice. Fishing off of the island's beach. Teaching new recruits how to fly. Learning how to properly meditate. Playing the guitar for a drunk crowd. They _were_ nice but they were only ever snippets.

Until one day he opened his eyes to a bright blue sky, watching white puffy clouds drift over the tops of the island's crags. His body rested against the soft grass, gentle breezes washing over him, and Rey's warmth by his side. She caught his eyes and smiled at him before turning away to look at the clouds above again. “I'm glad you can see this,” she said absently. “It's so lovely here.”

It was lovely. But he... felt very strange. Very weird. Very _heavy_. Worn. Tired. Aching. And the vision was so stark, like he was really there.

After a long moment, Rey blinked and looked at him again in confusion. Finn was pretty confused himself. He wasn't used to staying this long. Was something wrong? He couldn't breathe.

No, no, he _could_ breathe. He was just panicking. Deep breaths.

Rey lifted herself on to her elbows to look down at him in a mix of confusion and worry. “Poe.”

Poe jerked awake on Finn's other side, leaning up off of his stomach immediately and looking around with groggy eyes. “What? What's happening?”

“Something's wrong with Finn.”

Both of their eyes landed on him, but they were in a dark room on a firm mattress. The breeze from the island was still there, so at least there wasn't much to miss. He closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths. He hadn't been able to speak or interact with them before. Sometimes they didn't even seem to know he was there at all. This was way different. This was stronger. And he was hurting. And the room was spinning. And people were talking.

Poe's voice broke through the chatter. “Finn? Finn, can you hear me? Buddy, look at me. Are you hurting? What's wrong?”

“Finn.” Rey's voice. Her hand on the side of his face. “Love, open your eyes.”

He did, finally seeing a different setting. They were in a medical gurney this time, surrounded by gray stone walls and white linens, curtains and walls separating beds and staff alike. Poe and Rey looked at each other in stunned shock over the top of him, but he couldn't focus. His spine felt like it had been ripped out and replaced by a crowbar or barbed wire, digging into every muscle, organ, and nerve it could possibly find. He gasped, unable to scream or cry or breathe, and the monitors around his bed lit up and started screaming for him.

“ _Poe!_ ” The pilot was already jumping out of bed, vanishing before Rey could even catch her breath. “I'm here. I'm here,” she repeated, visibly trying to stay as calm as possible even as medics began to surround them. “It's all right. You'll be all right. It's just pain. You can handle it. You'll be okay. We're here, Finn. We're here.”

He never liked needles, so it was easy enough to realize and focus on the fact that they just injected him with something. Finn tried to look at whoever had done that, but Rey's hands were grasping either side of his jaw, trying to get him to look at her. But his eyes didn't want to focus anymore and the pain was dulling down into a sharp ache. He fought it regardless. They were putting him back to sleep. He _couldn't_ go back to sleep. But focusing on Rey was fruitless. Her voice became one with the wind of the island and she was beginning to fade.

“Finn!”

Poe. His head lulled towards the entrance of the medbay, watching mindlessly as Poe ran towards him only to be caught and held back by the staff.

That's when he fell asleep.

* * *

Luke knew. He didn't outwardly say it, but the loaded look he gave Rey was enough. She could admit that she wasn't exactly subtle as she panicked about Finn's well-being.

But if Luke knew, then-

Poe rubbed hard at his face, trying to rid himself of the last traces of adrenaline and anxiety. He sat in the chair beside Finn's bed and watched the man enjoy an actual truly deep and restful sleep for once since Starkiller. They said he would wake up again in a few hours. He wasn't missing it again.

He was also sure that word spread of his impeccable timing after tearing through the Resistance base like a bat out of hell. If only the gossip mill could power fleets.

When Leia inevitably showed up by Finn's bedside, she gave Poe a hard stare, confirming that the jig was up. She probably didn't know everything but she was far from dumb. “Once he's rested properly,” she said quietly, nodding down to Finn, “I'll speak with you both and I'll expect full honesty. Until then, you're grounded, Commander.”

Well that wasn't- “I can still-”

“I have my reasons,” Leia snapped back gently, raising a hand to stop his arguments. “We'll speak later.” With one last worrying yet hopeful look down to Finn, she turned and left.

“At least she's still talking to you at all,” Rey grumbled by his side, frowning heavily over the fact that Luke had locked himself back in his hut _again_ after the situation came out.

Poe just groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kind of planning on updating regularly now. Between work and another fic, it'll take time, but I still want to keep going with it anyway.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Finn woke up knowing that he wasn't alone.

“Hey, buddy. How you feel?”

He grunted in answer before he could even finish opening his eyes. Eventually, Poe Dameron's features came into view and it was relieving to find the other man looking genuinely happy.

Poe seemed to notice her first, but Finn turned his head to watch Kalonia approach them. It was weird that he already knew she was coming through someone else's senses but not entirely unfamiliar. It felt far more comfortable, actually.

“Good morning, Finn,” the doctor said with another happy smile. “I'm Doctor Kalonia. How are you feeling?”

Right. He hadn't met her yet. He knew her name through Poe. “Tired,” he answered, trying not to dwell on too much just yet but couldn't figure out why his body felt heavy and numb. “I don't hurt?” He had intentionally phrased it as a question and felt kind of dumb about it.

“No, you shouldn't,” Kalonia answered, jabbing at the screen next to his bed. “You had woken up a few hours ago. Do you remember? We didn't expect it, hadn't even come close to the advanced healing and bacta stage on your wound yet. We had to step up our timetable.”

“You woke up earlier than they thought you would,” Poe supplied from his other side. “Way earlier.”

“We still aren't sure why,” the doctor continued, starting to take his IV out, “but good news is good news.”

Finn only watched her work so that he could have time to _think_. He remembered a _lot_ of things, but it was half remembered thoughts through someone else's eyes. He couldn't tell if any of it was real or a dream. “Where's Rey?”

“I'm here,” she answered with a slight echo to her voice. She was sitting against the wall of a cave with the orange rays of a sunset filtering in through the entrance. Her giant smile directed at him said enough.

Poe laughed and tugged on Finn's hand until he blinked back into the medbay. “She's on mission but she's all right,” Poe supplied to apparently appease their audience. “You sure _you're_ okay?”

“I'm okay,” Finn sighed, _really_ meaning it for probably the first time in his life.

“Good,” Kalonia said, turning off the monitor and rolling it away, “because you're being discharged. Poe brought along some clothes for you to change into, and someone wants to meet you. I'll let you get decent.” With that, she walked away.

Everything she just instructed was the first surprise he had since waking up, something that he discovered for himself without someone's thoughts getting in the way first, so he felt honestly kind of lost for a second. It hit him that a normal person would have been lost from the start. Perhaps he should be thankful? He blinked over at Poe, trying not to get overwhelmed _again_. “Someone wants to meet me?”

The other shrugged with a carefree smile. “Technically, the whole base wants to meet you,” he answered, dodging the question. Before Finn could dig any deeper, Poe was holding something up between them, something very familiar but shouldn't be possible. “I fixed your jacket,” Poe said proudly, poking his eyes over the top. “It's not the best job ever. Had to use what was available and sitting around. And I'm not exactly someone who does sewing in their free time. I don't even think you can sew leather?”

“You fixed it,” Finn gasped, so shocked about it that he was sitting up and dangling his legs over the edge of the bed before he realized that he could even physically move. The Resistance patched him up. He remembered that through Poe and Rey, but actually seeing it for himself was somehow a whole new level of emotionally moving. And then there's the jacket that he shouldn't even be getting emotional over in the first place but well-

Seeing as how Poe was still holding it up, Finn took it from him and brought it to his chest with shivering fingers. “How did you fix it without me knowing?”

“I gotta have at least a few surprises for you, right?” Poe said with his trademark smirk and stood up to step in front of Finn, seeming unsure if he should go for a hug or not. “Really, I knew when you were around, so I tried to work with that.” What he didn't say was practically projected from his eyes. The gratitude that Finn was okay, the happiness that he felt over just one person, the excitement of what could come next, the fear, the sadness, the anxiety, the longing.

Finn could feel it all through him until what they felt was almost the same. He let out a deep sigh and leaned forward until his forehead pressed against Poe's unyielding shoulder. “We're different, aren't we?” Finn certainly didn't know what was going on with them, but he always kind of thought that he was just a rare breed of sorts. Like he was chosen among many for something else. Now, though, after seeing the same discovery waft through his two friends, he had a different theory.

“You could say that,” Poe answered, but Finn could feel the confirmation. There was nothing else like them. Or, hopefully, nothing that they didn't already know. Surely they couldn't be entirely alone in this. It was a big galaxy. It didn't matter in the moment, though. Poe was hugging him freely now. Until he stopped. “C'mon, buddy,” he said with a clap on Finn's back, ending the moment, “you really do have to meet someone.”

“Who?”

“Poe wants it to be a secret,” Rey answered. Her appearance was sudden but not unwelcome or startling. She was against his back wrapping her arms tight around his waist in a lazy and awkward hug. “I think he thinks you'll run through too many scenarios and freak out when you don't need to,” she elaborated. “Just remember to take deep breaths.”

“Deep breaths,” he muttered to himself as Poe, who was chuckling at them, handed him a shirt from a bag on the floor. “Rey, are you all right? Where are you?”

“I'm on an island,” she answered, leaning back so that he could look over his shoulder and see the ocean at the bottom of a sheer cliff reaching out as far as he could see. “We'll have time to talk more soon. But yes, I'm perfectly fine.”

Good. He let out a held breath, already feeling bone tired again. It was like he could physically feel the distance between he and Rey, just like it was before he had met her. It just felt too far now. But then he remembered the new shirt in his hands and that he had to take off the shirt he had on now to put it on and she was still looking at him and- “Um, can you-? I'm, um-”

Rey giggled at him and kissed him resoundingly on the cheek. “Okay, but I'm here if you need me,” she told him before vanishing again.

“I don't know if now's the time to start getting shy, buddy,” Poe laughed. “She caught me in the shower the other day.”

Oh. Well that was a distracting thought. “What happened?”

With a little blush to his cheeks that Poe was clearly trying to ignore, he shrugged and smirked again. “My scream was so high pitch that BB thought another droid was in the bathroom trying to attack me. Speaking of-” While Finn _finally_ had a good laugh at that mental image, Poe knocked on the round hull of his friend who had gone into low power mode beneath Finn's bed. “BB-8? Guess who's-”

<Friend-Finn!> the droid shrieked, rolling out enough to stare at Finn and wiggle. <You are okay! You are unharmed! It was so scary! I missed you!>

When Finn had seen the world through Poe, he could understand the binary. That ability didn't seem to carry over, but those definitely sounded like happy beeps. “It's good to see you, too, BB-8,” he answered back with a smile. But, right- “Um. Could you guys just-?”

Poe kicked lightly against his droid. “Let's give Finn his privacy, Bee. The guy doesn't seem to want to mentally prepare himself for the Rey Shower Scare just yet.”

BB-8 beeped back at Finn the entire time he followed after Poe's heels as they left the little curtained off room. Grateful that he wasn't teased about wanting the privacy, he stood and began to quickly strip. It wasn't until he was half dressed again that he realized Poe probably knew why Finn didn't want anyone to see his bare back. Actually, they both probably already had-

He pushed the thought far away and slipped the jacket on.

* * *

Somehow, he knew this was coming.

The door opened and Poe waved him in with a flourish. “Finn, I'd like you to meet-”

“Oh no.”

Leia laughed at them and smiled at Finn. “I take it he didn't bother telling you that we had a meeting scheduled.”

“Not exactly,” he answered with a smile that sort of surprised himself. He knew that she was a general, _the_ leader of the Resistance, but she was neither the nightmare inducing monster that the Order made her out to be nor the very real nightmare inducing monsters that were First Order officers. He took her seriously. He found himself respecting her, if he was a bit nervous and wary. But he wasn't scared for his life.

That must have been what Poe expected. It would be annoying if it wasn't endearingly thoughtful.

Despite the fact that they were alone in the control center, Leia waved them over to a room that must have acted as her office of some sorts. There was certainly a desk and a holo display, terminals along the wall, but not much else. Poe seemed to automatically close the door behind them.

Okay, now he was nervous.

“Three things,” Leia sighed, leaning back against the desk in lieu of taking a seat. “First, how are you feeling, Finn?”

“Ready to serve, General.”

She outright laughed at that. “Not what I meant.”

Yeah, he kind of knew that. It was a bit refreshing. “I'm honestly shocked at how good I feel, ma'am.” Which was more than true. While his back pulled and he fretted about stretching the wrong way, he felt great, if not exactly at peak performance. Nothing a little training wouldn't fix. “The doctor released me from medical and there's no pain to speak of. Um, thank you for taking me in, spending resources on me. I want to help the cause in return... and mostly just because I want to.”

“I like you,” she said lowly with a sly smile, like she was already thinking of where to put him. “You're not bad with words.”

It was his turn to laugh, but in a shy sort of way. He glanced at the floor as Poe patted him on the back. “Thank you, General.” It felt like quite high praise considering he fumbled through that.

But then her eyes darted to the other man. “Second. Commander, we're evacuating D'Qar.”

Now _this_ was shocking news, considering that he's usually half in charge of that sort of thing. “Ah- What? When?”

“Tomorrow, starting before dawn,” she answered, folding her arms over her chest and to look more like their leader than a friend asking after their health. “I want you to get your people together. We'll relay the coordinates to their droids for the jump once we're in the air. The destination is strictly need to know. When we arrive, I'll be sending you coordinates, considering the fact that you're going to be on mission at the time.”

This was _also_ news to him. Poe didn't like the idea of leaving his squadrons behind during this and he certainly didn't like the idea of separating from Finn again. “A mission?”

“Which brings me to the third.” Leia unfolded her arms and braced herself against the desk, giving Poe and a bit of Finn a glare that could make a Sith Lord whimper. “Tell me everything. _Now_.”

The boys stared at her before staring at one another. She knew _something_ was going on. No, that's right, Poe had confided in her when he was afraid about the Force so long ago. Then there was the night before, when she must have caught wind of his race to medical. Poe winced in apology, but Finn didn't really begrudge him. This was Leia Organa. She was going to sniff out Force Joo-Joo on her base if it happened to be present. But that begged the question: how much should they tell her? She did say _everything_. And Poe _was_ kind of afraid of her.

Right. Okay. They looked back to her. “We're connected,” they said together before each branched off with one saying, “through the Force,” and the other adding, “with Rey.”

She didn't seem very pleased and tapped her finger against the desk. “How long have you known each other's identities?”

They looked at each other again, worried, and back to her. “Jakku,” they both winced.

Leia let out a sigh through her nose and closed her eyes. “I can't really blame you for wanting to keep it to yourselves.”

“Do you know what's going on?” Poe asked, shifting from foot to foot. “You're not acting very shocked right now.”

“I have no idea, Poe,” she answered with a more drawn out sigh this time and a stretch of her neck. “Your admission to me from before gave me time to think. I was sure that if you and the people you were connected with survived long enough, you would have come together eventually.” Neither of them had a response to that, so she fixed Poe with a look and continued. “You can't keep denying to yourself that you don't have a touch of the Force. That said, Finn's more attuned than you are.”

Poe was frowning back at her, clearly having problems with this information, but Finn was wide eyed. “Wait, what? I have the what?”

“You're not as strong with it as Rey,” she elaborated with a little laugh, “but you're strong enough. Maybe both of you are.”

“Ma'am,” Poe interrupted, “with all due respect, I'm not sure I like where this is going.”

Leia shook her head. “I won't push a decision on either of you. The Jedi, the training- It's a personal venture. Something no one can order you to do. But I _definitely_ need you both to learn how to control this. If Luke can't help, then maybe some time together can.” She pushed off of the desk and stood at attention, hands behind her back. “You're both being sent to Ahch-To, the planet that my elusive brother has taken refuge on. BB-8 will accompany you. When the Resistance lands and settles into our new base, I'll send contact and we'll go from there. Any questions?”

Poe had several, Finn was just stunned, but _Rey_ was exuberant. She wrapped her arms around their shoulders and nearly tackled them to the cave's floor due to the strength and excitement of her hug. “You're coming to see me! You're both coming _here!_ Both of you! I can't wait! I can't wait! I'm so excited, I could scream!”

“You _are_ scream- Wait,” Finn fixed her with a stare. “You were listening in.”

“Of _course_ , I was. You think you two are going on some special super secret mission without me?”

At some point, her arm had gotten Poe in a headlock. “Darling, sweetheart, I love you,” he muttered in between gasps, “but this is _not_ a good time.”

Rey released him, and Poe gasped for air as he turned back to the desk. Leia just had an eyebrow raised at him. Okay, maybe they could use some training. “All right, fine, I accept.”

This sent Rey on a whole new celebratory screech, making the boys wince even if they couldn't see her anymore. Regardless, their spirits were lifted and they both were excited, if nervous and a bit scared. Rey knew but couldn't wait them for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell if the chapter's clunky or fine but I have other stuff to do today so there you have it. Sorry if it read confusing in parts! If it did, let me know and I'll explain and revise the section.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
